Meca One
Meca One is the leader of the robot army. He is ruthless, cunning and cold, although he has been shown to have more emotion than the other robots. His first priority and goal is to take over the Northern half of Sentai mountain and make the humans his slaves. His armor material is unknown, though apparently very durable, due to its ability to withstand extreme heat, water, and even acid. Characteristics The first robot to rebel against the humans, Meca One is now the unquestioned supreme leader of the robot army. While he realizes humans created robots, he believes that the robots deserve to rule because they are smarter and more powerful. He also hates the fact that he was created by such obviously inferior beings, and harbors a particular hatred for Sensei Keiken, his original maker. After the first defeat, Meca One constructed duplicates of himself as a safety measure. Each robot duplicate believes it is Meca One unless the true leader is present. The original Meca One unit is often referred to as 'Meca One Prime', due to it being the first one. This makes it more difficult for Exo-Force to simply target Meca One and try to end the rebellion that way. Meca One was somehow able to reproduce Golden City technology in his duplicates, rendering them immune to the city’s jamming field, but has not installed similar circuits in his minions (Devastators and Iron Drones). Presumably, this is because they might develop greater consciousness and rebel against Meca One’s own rule, it may be too compliacted or expensive to reproduce at a high rate; or the technology itself may by default make them into another Mecha One clone. Personality Meca One is heartless, cold and arrogant. He feels no emotional connection to humans or to any of their own troops, but is uniquely prone to occasional outbursts of apparent rage or gloating. He sees himself as the ultimate robot and his own survival and rule is of the utmost importance. Meca One's attacks Meca One has made countless attacks on Mankind, but the most notable two that very nearly succeeded are as follows: *Striking Venom Attack *Golden City Attack Each of these, but especially the Striking Venom Attack, nearly obliterated the human forces and were only just barely stopped at the last minute. Meca One´s Throne.png|Meca One on his Throne Meca one.png|Meca One in the cockpit of the Striking Venom Meca_One2.jpg|Meca One, Alive?! Meca One and a Code.jpg Meca One3.jpg|Meca One animated Meca_One_leading_his_army.jpg|Meca One, leader of the robots! Mecarobos.png|Meca One addresses his army Meca Keiken 2.jpg|A more human-like clone of Meca One Meca Keiken.jpg BW1 Meca1.jpg|Meca One in the cockpit of the Bridge Walker Battle Machines * Venom One (Piloted by Clone, only for one known use) * Original Bridge Walker (Piloted by clone, B.W.1) * Striking Venom (without legs) * Mobile Devastator (seated in the gunner's cockpit) Minifigure Note: the minfigure for Meca One in the Striking Venom set does not include legs, though this is a packing error. Some (very rarely) Striking Venom sets did include legs, and those with sets missing Meca One's legs were to contact Lego in 2006-2007 for replacement legs. External Links Meca One's Profile on Exoforce.com (Broken Link) Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters